


Awkward Crushes

by SonezakiRin



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Fluff, HumankiiboAU, M/M, awkwardboys, normalhighschoolAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonezakiRin/pseuds/SonezakiRin
Summary: Ouma Kokichi first encountered Kiibo during their seventh grade science fair where he thought Kiibo was essentially the coolest person alive for being able to create a robot. From the beginning, Saihara bet Ouma that he had a crush on Kiibo which Ouma naturally denied, but here comes high school and Ouma's original admiration for Kiibo had indeed turned into a crush. Although there was only one small problem. Ouma becomes super tongue tied when it comes to interacting with Kiibo and was never able to have a successful conversation with him, but he seems content watching Kiibo from afar and fangirling about him to Saihara. What Ouma didn't know however was that Kiibo felt the exact same way about him.





	1. Prologue ( Ouma's Side )

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been in a science fair so lol sue me for probably getting this 10000% wrong :) Also the next chapter is still when these bbys are in middle school but it's from Kiibo's POV and how his crush gets started ;)

“And the first place for this years Science Fair goes to Kiibo!” One of the judges had announced through a microphone. Everyone cheered and congratulated the small white haired male. Kiibo in himself had felt ecstatic for winning. He never thought that he would be given first place for a mini robot he had made, but of course that in itself is pretty cool thing for a seventh grader to be able to make. Most people, like Ouma, had just settled for making a volcano with baking soda and such. Those were the obvious kids who didn’t have much of an interest in science but were forced to join the science fair anyways.  
  
Not far away, Ouma tried to stand up on his tippy toes to see Kiibo’s robot. There had been a huge crowd surrounding him and congratulating him on his win that Ouma wasn’t able to see much of anything. It was another one of those moments where Ouma was cursing the fact that he was so short. Just when he was going to give up, he spotted a kid, probably in his grade, not too far from him. He was a good amount taller than him and looked slightly emo, but then again, Ouma never really cared about the labels that went around in their school anyways.   
  
"Hey!" Ouma exclaimed as he made his way over to the other kid. The other merely looked down at Ouma in confusion and raised a brow as he looked around, wondering if Ouma had mistaken him for someone else. "Do you think you can give me a lift on your shoulders?" Ouma asked with great zeal, and the other could have swore than he could literally see the moment when Ouma's eyes started to sparkle.  
  
"Now why would I want to do that?" He asked, sighing as he shook his head at the other. "I don't even know you."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well my name is Ouma Kokichi it's nice to meet you!" Ouma grabbed the others hand and shook it enthusiastically. "There we're friends now. Can I get a lift on your shoulders?" He asked once again.  
  
The other sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to desuade Ouma. He turned around and got down on one knee. "Just hop on," He practically grumbled.  
  
"Sweet!" Ouma chimed and essentially jumped on the others back. "Come on! Up up up! I want to see Kiibo's robot!" He exclaimed, almost pulling the others ahoge in the process.  
  
"Alright alright geez. Calm down," The other whined as he stood back up carefully, making sure to not drop Ouma and had himself basically be told where to stand by Ouma just so he could get a good view of Kiibo.  
  
"Woah! That thing looks so cool! You should see it! I can't believe Kiibo was able to make that! He's super cool!" Ouma exclaimed, kicking his legs in the air from excitement.  
  
"Yeah well, Kiibo is the son of two inventors. It's not much of a surprise," The other commented with a small laugh.  
  
"Boo! You're no fun!" Ouma exclaimed, pouting and poking the others cheek. "Anyways. I think I'm ok for now. You can put me down," He announced to the other. The boy only let out a relieved sigh as he got back down on his knee to let Ouma jump off of him. "Thanks! Uhh-"  
  
"Saihara," The other stated, assuming that's what Ouma had been trying to figure out.  
  
"Ahh alright then! Thanks Saihara! You're a great friend already!" Ouma jumped around Saihara and stopped in front of him to shake his hand once again. "We're going to be the best of the best friends you know!"  
  
"Huh? Friends?" Saihara furrowed his brows at the smaller energetic boy in front of him. Was Ouma someone he really wanted to be friends with and put up with everyday?

Probably not.  
  
"Yeah! Of course! You look a bit emo you know though? Are you ok? Nah don't answer that I know you're fine, right? You know, when I rule the world one day, if someone bugs you, I can get rid of them for you because we're friends!" Ouma rambled on and on about his world domination and how Saihara was his new best friend because apparently Ouma didn't have any friends, but then again Saihara didn't see that as any shocker.  
  
Saihara let out a small snort at the remark. "You're going to rule the world some day huh?" Ouma was only a seventh grader. Eleven years-old at most and he was already talking about world domination? That sounded like a bit of a stretch, but Saihara couldn't deny the fact that Ouma had been entertaining him.  
  
"Yeah! I'll rule the world one day and I'll spare you because you're my best friend, and also Kiibo because he's cool and could probably make cool gadgets and stuff for us ya know?" Ouma chimed enthusiastically.  
  
Saihara let out a small hum of approval. "You really like Kiibo don't you?" He smirked when he saw the smaller boy become flustered all of a sudden.  
  
"You don't have to say it like that! I don't even know him! He just seems really cool like wow did you see his robot? I can't even make a bottle rocket!" Ouma threw his arms in the air to exaggerate his point and Saihara let out a small chuckle.  
  
"Ouma, I'm going to bet you twenty bucks that by the time we reach high school, you're going to have the biggest crush in the world on Kiibo." Saihara's smug smile was still plastered on his face as he saw the others face light up.  
  
"Fine! This will be the easiest twenty bucks I ever made!" Ouma smirked and stretched out his hand to shake Saihara's.  
  
~Time skip to the first day of freshmen year :^)~  
  
"I can't believe this."  
  
"You can't back out now. We shook on it, remember?"  
  
Ouma grumbled as he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill, shoving it into Saihara's hand and leaving it there for a moment, wondering if Saihara would say he was joking and let Ouma keep his money, but that never came.  
  
Ouma's admiration towards Kiibo became a crush just like Saihara had predicted, and boy did he have it bad.


	2. Prologue ( Kiibo's Side )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same day as the previous chapter but from Kiibo's POV uwu

Kiibo was walking around the campus, kicking random rocks that he saw on the path in front of him. He was happy that he had won first place in the science fair. Truth be told it was his first time entering a competition since his parents had always told Kiibo he wasn't exactly old enough to enter anything really official until he was at least in high school. He was content with that though. He felt that it was enough time for him to better his skills and bring something into society that no one would have ever expected. Not even his parents, and that's what he wanted. To come up with something that even surprised his parents. That was Kiibo's only real test for himself to show that he was worthy of being his parents kid. However, not everyone was exactly ecstatic that Kiibo had won first place at the science fair. They had said that it was practically a given from the start when they realized that Kiibo was going to be in it. He's the son of Miu and Souda Kazuichi for crying out loud! This was child's play to Kiibo, and truth be told it basically was.

Letting out a small sigh, Kiibo continued walking, going no where in particular. He had no friends to lean on. None of the other kids wanted to talk to Kiibo for some reason and he assumed it's because they all thought he was some kind of celebrity, but that wasn't even the case for him. He was just a kid, and yet no one wanted to bother with him. It was a bit of a lonely life for Kiibo at this point that he had considered being homeschooled instead so he wouldn't have to deal with being the only kid in class who didn't have a partner or group, much less a partner when it came to Physical Education. It was all so unnerving and demoralizing for Kiibo. He just wanted to get away from it all. Never in his life has Kiibo every considered it a blessing to be so well known, so he wondered why so many people strive to achieve that goal.

"Hey! It's Kiibo!" He lifted his head up at the sound of his name and was instantly met with about two or three guys. Kiibo wasn't necessarily sure how many there were since he wasn't exactly the tallest person around.

"You have some nerve going to school here you know," One of the guys barked, jamming his finger into Kiibo's chest which only caused him to wince as he took a step back.

One of the other guys then spoke up. "Yeah! You're just some loner and conceited know-it-all who thinks he can get what he wants just because his parents are powerful," Kiibo shuttered at the sentence. He wondered how many times he had heard that one. 

The last guy had gotten in front of Kiibo and picked him up by his shirt, pushing him against the wall. "We're going to teach you a lesson and how nobody around here even wants you around so you should just leave already," He snickered as the other two boys cracked their knuckles with the same type of cynical smile on their faces. Kiibo only gasped and shut his eyes as tightly as he could so he would at least not know when the first punch would come, and in a way that was slightly comforting to him.

Suddenly, Kiibo heard a voice that didn't match either of the three boys. "Hey! Leave him alone! Why don't you pick on someone your own size, like the future ruler of the world for example!" Kiibo slowly peered his eyes open to see a purple haired male look up at the other boys with an annoyed expression. Kiibo wondered how this guy would even be able to take on three guys who were essentially twice his size. For a moment, Kiibo had some doubt, but decided to push that thought away.

The boy who was holding up Kiibo quickly let go of him, letting him fall to the floor. "Huh? You? You're going to rule the world? You're such a pipsqueak," He let out a laugh at the smaller boy.

The other puffed his cheeks and stomped his foot on the ground. "Hey! Don't disrespect me like that! I can take on you three punks! Leave Kiibo alone!" He threw his arms to his sides as his hands balled up into fists. Kiibo was surprised that someone was actually sticking up for him for once.

"Ok fine," One of the other thugs walked in front of the smaller boy and got up in his face. The boy didn't look fazed by the intimidating action. Kiibo wondered if he even cared. "We're going to show you for telling us what to do."

The smaller boy only turned his frown into a sinister smile. "Yeah, sure, go ahead. I could care less. I'm not afraid of you dickwads."

That was enough to get the other two guys attention. "Oh hell you're going to get it now," They threatened.

"I'm right here," The boy taunted, still not looking slightly afraid by the situation.

The boy got beat up that day.

"Come on guys let's go. This is pathetic," One of the boys announced before they dropped the purple haired male on the ground. The other two soon followed their supposed leader away.

The smaller boy coughed as he had one arm holding himself. "That's right you punks! Be scared! Don't forget the name Ouma Kokichi! I'm gonna come for you when I rule the world!" He shook his fist in the air but started a coughing fit which made him slump back down to the ground.

Kiibo seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in and made his way towards Ouma. "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" He reached a hand out to help support the boy. "You shouldn't have gotten yourself into this mess." Kiibo looked down, clenching his fists. "You wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me."

"Hey!" Ouma snapped which startled Kiibo. "Look at me you idiot!" Kiibo nodded and looked up to face Ouma. "Listen," Ouma turned his head to cough before looking back at Kiibo. "I don't care what these dicks said to you. Hell, I don't care what anyone else said to you. You're cool, Kiibo. I think your project was cool! I mean my new friend Saihara told me that it wasn't a surprise because both your parents are famous, and I don't know what that means, but you're the one who made it! You're only in seventh grade and you're already more ahead in your plan than I am with world domination!"

Wait, Ouma wasn't joking about that?

"So don't pay attention to what dumbasses like them have to say. They don't know anything. They're just talentless losers! I think you can become like, super famous if you keep getting better at what you do! And if you ever come across a time where you don't like something you make, just remember I probably think it's great! Because I'm stupid you know I could barely even make one of those volcano things," Ouma let out a small laugh which made Kiibo smile. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small button before handing it over to Kiibo. "Here, you can have this."

Kiibo blinked and stared down at Ouma's hand before taking the small thing from the other. "A Panta button?" He asked, not really sure how this was relevant.

Ouma's face seemed to brighten up at the question. "Yeah! It's my favorite! And I'm giving it to you for good luck! You don't look very confident in your own abilities, so I just want you to have this so that if you ever start to doubt yourself, just remember that I'm always rooting for you!" Ouma flashed Kiibo a happy grin before wincing at the pain he was feeling.

"Ahh! Are you ok? Do you need any help? We should really get you to the nurse," Kiibo argued, trying to get Ouma to stand up, but the other wouldn't budge.

Ouma continued to shake his head. "Not until you agree to never listen to the negative things said about you, Kiibo. I think you're really amazing," Kiibo's face heated up at the comment, and before he had time to respond, there was another voice approaching them.

"Ouma! Jesus Christ I left you alone for twenty minutes what the hell!" Kiibo looked up to see another slightly taller kid dressed in all dark colors run up to them, kneeling down next to Kiibo and Ouma. 

A small laugh escaped Ouma's lips as he looked up at the other. "I'm fine, Saihara. I swear."

Saihara didn't look all that convinced as he demanded for Ouma to climb onto his back so he could take him to the nurse. Initially, Ouma had argued against it, but Kiibo soon picked up the whiny Ouma and placed him on Saihara's back.

"Thanks, Kiibo," Saihara smiled at Kiibo which surprised him. How could two people be so nice to him in one day? It was new to him.

"Ahh-Yeah no problem," Kiibo smiled shyly and waved as Saihara started to run towards the nurse with Ouma still complaining as he longed on Saihara's back.

Kiibo then looked down at his hand which still held the button that Ouma had given him.

"A good luck charm, huh?"

~SaMe TiMeSkIp To FrEsHmEn YeAr~

Kiibo let out a shaky breath as he looked down at his hand, the good luck charm that Ouma had given him years ago was still just as important to him as it was that first day that they met. He had his doubts that this new school wouldn't be any different than his middle school, and that thought in itself was making Kiibo weak in the knees.

Just then, Kiibo noticed a pair of two bickering boys walk past him. He felt a small blush creep up onto his cheeks when he immediately recognized one of the boys.

"I can't believe this," Ouma grumbled, or whined, Kiibo assumed Ouma did both at the same time pretty often.

"You can't back out now. We shook on it, remember?" Saihara looked down at Ouma with a triumphant smirk on his face. Kiibo wondered what it was they were talking about.

Just then, he saw Ouma shove his hand in his pocket and shove something into Saihara's hand.

"Yes! I'm twenty dollars richer! This is the easiest twenty dollars I made!" Saihara laughed as he put the money in his own pocket.

Ouma huffed and looked away. "Shut up, Saihara!"

Saihara continued to laugh until he noticed Kiibo behind them. "Oh. Good morning, Kiibo" He smiled and waved at the other.

Kiibo stiffened and clenched his bag before nodding his head. "Good morning, Saihara, Ouma," He stated as he returned the smile to the both of them. He couldn't help but notice how Ouma raised his scarf up to his nose and look at anything but Kiibo's face, mumbling a small good morning and hurriedly walking away.

"Ahh-Hopefully I have a class with you this year, Kiibo. I'll see you later!" Saihara commented before waving and going after Ouma.

Kiibo waited until both boys were out of his sight before letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked down at his hand once again and smiled at the button, the small blush on his face having worsened. "Your good luck charm is more valuable to me than all the fame in the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! I updated this fic today for one of my friends  >w< It's her birthday and this fic is already one of her favorites so I decided to update it aaaa I feel so happy. But I hope she likes this! Have a fantabulous birthday <3


	3. Chapter 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Ouma can't even handle being near Kiibo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a BIT of a filler, but it's ok don't worry it's still funny I swear. Maybe

Even though it was the first day of school. Literally right before their first class, the gods could not spare Ouma from embarrassing himself from Kiibo, and that's a fact.

"Ahh Saihara did you hear the way he said good morning to me?!" Ouma covered his blushing cheeks and twirled around Saihara.

"Umm yeah. Like a normal person," Saihara replied, eyebrow raised at how Ouma could be so excited so early in the morning. He's been friends with Ouma for a few years now so obviously he had gotten used to Ouma's strange obsession with Kiibo.

Ouma stopped right in front of him and leaned close to his face. "No!" He barked, cheeks puffed in annoyance. "He said it so sweetly!" Ouma started to gush again, leaning back and giggling at the memory. "He even knows my name! Wow! I'm so blessed!"

"Yeah it's called Kiibo is a decent human being unlike you who literally doesn't know anyone else's name in this school besides mine and Kiibo's," Saihara stated matter-of-factly.

Ouma gasped and stopped twirling around. "That is not true! You take that back!" He huffed.

"Alright then. Who's that," Saihara stated, pointing at a girl nearby with red hair and a magicians hat.

"U-Umm. Clearly, a girl. I mean. Duh," Ouma rolled his eyes.

Before Saihara was able to say something in reply, the girl noticed them and smiled. "Good morning Saihara, Ouma."

"Good morning Himiko," Saihara smiled back at her as she walked away.

Ouma gawked and frowned once she had left. "No fair! You planned that one!"

Saihara looked taken aback and smacked Ouma upside the head. "How did I even plan that? She was in our English class for two years! She even sat next to you for an entire year you idiot!" He sighed and pinched his temple. "Geez you're just an idiot."

"I may be an idiot but I am your best friend," Ouma stated proudly.

"Oh yes. What a fantastic two years it has been for me," Saihara retorted sarcastically.

"Hey! You know what? You better take that back before I-" Ouma was immediately cut off by Saihara.

"Oh man is that Kiibo I see walking towards us," He feigned being surprised and motioned towards the direction Kiibo was coming from.

Ouma let out a type of muffed scream before he frantically looked around. "Oh no. Saihara! Hide me!"

"Hide you? Why? It's finally your chance to talk to him!" Saihara stated, folding his arms in disapproval.

"I have already talked to Kiibo once today! I'm still overwhelmed by it! Come on Saihara be a pal!" Ouma basically begged, but once he noticed Saihara wasn't going to help him, he just let out a weird type of whine. "Fine then! I'll do it myself!"

Saihara watched as Ouma looked around frantically before landing his eyes on a locker. He opened it and shoved himself inside before closing the door. It took Saihara a moment to figure out what Ouma had just done before he burst out laughing.

"Ouma, you do realize that these lockers actually lock once you close them right?" Saihara was essentially on the verge of tears. How could someone be so stupid and lock themselves in a locker?

"What?! Are you seri-Saihara it's locked!" Ouma complained, rattling the handle in an attempt to open it, but Saihara knew it was going to be to no avail.

Right when Saihara was going to go ask a teacher for help, he remembered that Kiibo had been nearby. He turned around and scanned the hall until he saw Kiibo on his opposite side; placing some stuff in his own locker.

"Hey, Kiibo!" Saihara called out and the other simply turned back in curiosity. "Do you think you can help me out?" He offered Kiibo a shy smile.

Kiibo nodded and smiled back. "Yeah of course. Although how much of help I can be will really depend on what it is that you need."

Saihara nodded and turned around to point at the locker Ouma was in. "You see, Ouma got himself in a locker and well-he can't get himself out. Any ideas on how to open it?"

There were plenty of questions whirling around Kiibo's mind at the moment. The main one being how and why Ouma got himself in a locker, but he figured it wouldn't be appropriate to ask. "Ahh-yes of course let me just get something." He went back to his locker to find one of the tools he needed to pry the locker open. It wasn't that hard to break into someone's locker if you were Kiibo. Not like he did it anyways. Only maybe once to slip a love letter in Ouma's locker but that's besides the point.

He came back with the tool and worked carefully to open the locker. He didn't want to damage it so he had to be careful while doing the task at hand. Once he heard the click from the locker, he smiled triumphantly, but that was short lived as Ouma essentially fell out of the locker and on top of Kiibo.

Saihara stared wide eyed at the two boys in front of him before not so discreetly taking his phone out and snapping a quick picture before anyone could notice him.

Kiibo stared straight at the boy who was now laying on top of him. His face was slowly beginning to flush because even though he didn't know much about romance, this seemed to remind him of some kind of sexual thing that would happen, and it made him more embarrassed that this was in public.

Ouma lifted his head up slowly, rubbing his head and letting out a groan. "Geez...Saihara for breaking my f-" He quickly shut his mouth when he realized he had landed on Kiibo and not Saihara. His face heated up into a whole new shade of red before he quickly scrambled to his feet and started to bow repeatedly to Kiibo. "S-Sorry, Kiibo! Sorry! I'm so sorry I'm-" Ouma shut his mouth and Saihara could have sworn that Ouma was actually on the verge of tears. Ouma quickly shook his head before he turned on his heels and ran as fast as his legs could take him.

"I'm-sorry about that," Saihara let out a chuckle as he reached a hand out for Kiibo.

Kiibo grabbed his hand and shook his head. "Ahh-umm. No. it's fine. Don't worry," his face was still flushed and he was still trying to process what it was that just happened.

"I'll see you in class then. I gotta make sure Ouma doesn't get himself into more trouble," Saihara chuckled before waving at Kiibo and running in the direction where Ouma had gone.

Kiibo stood there staring at the direction where the two boys had gone to and felt a small frown taint his cheeks. "They're probably dating."

-

Ouma was huddled up in one of the stalls in the bathroom; covering his face to hide the immense embarrassment he had felt. He didn't mean to do something so intimately to Kiibo, but then here he was falling on him as if he owned him! He grumbled at the thought and wiped some tears away from his face.

"You can't seriously be upset about that," he heard a familiar voice speak up.

He got up and made his way to the stall door; opening it up. "Of course I am! Kiibo probably thinks I'm some kind of weirdo or something! He probably thinks I was purposely trying to feel him up! Now my chances with him are ruined!" He buried his face in his hands and let out a groan.

"It's not like you had a chance since you never even talk to him," Saihara spoke which only got him a glare from Ouma. Saihara laughed and waved his hand dismissively. "I was joking. Here look. I think he enjoyed it." He took his phone out to show Ouma the picture he had taken and it had shown Kiibo with a bright red face staring at Ouma. "If he didn't like it he would have shoved you off you know."

"But that's not like Kiibo! He's super nice!" Ouma defended before smiling softly again. "He's also really cute and smart and talented and helpful and amazing and-" Saihara covered Ouma's mouth with his hand.

"I am well aware of how great Kiibo is, thank you for the PSA." He waited a few moments until he was sure Ouma wasn't going to continue before he removed his hand. "Anyways we're going to be late if we don't leave now."

Ouma nodded with the frown back on his face. "Yeah, I guess. I mean how much worse can this day get anyways?" He sulked.

-

"Oh for fucks sake," Ouma sighed while Saihara just burst out laughing.

Apparently they had class with Kiibo, and Ouma had to sit right next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when Kiibo's bffl shows up so we'll see how Ouma reacts to that ;)


	4. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo makes a friend...? But Ouma isn't too happy about that

If this was some kind of anime, Ouma would have a whole ton of hearts floating around him as well as that weird pink hue that tend to show up with lovestruck characters. Ouma had made it pretty obvious that he was staring over at Kiibo with love eyes, just admiring the existence that was Kiibo. Ouma found him perfect. He had his chin resting on one of his palms as he gazed at the other lovingly, and was only stopped by Saihara throwing a piece of paper at him.

Ouma snapped out of his trance and uncrumbled the piece of paper in front of him.

'Pay attention in class or else you're going to get in trouble!'

Oh yeah, class had already started. Ouma forgot about that. He only nodded in reply, knowing that Saihara wouldn't appreciate having a paper thrown back at him since he was a goody two shoes. Sometimes Ouma wondered how they got along since they were so different, but he knew Saihara kept him in check so he was at least grateful for that.

Ouma hummed out softly as he placed his notebook and pencil on his desk; tapping his pencil on a desk to a random tune and acting like he was paying attention when he was really just sneaking glances over at Kiibo. He was content with this. Admiring Kiibo from afar. Protecting him from afar. He felt like he could live a happy life like that and nothing could ever go wrong.

Until that day changed it all.

"Kiiiiiiiboooooo!" Ouma snapped his head up to see a green hair boy emerge into the classroom with an excited grin on his face. Once again, if this was an anime, said boy would probably have sparkling eyes. He rushed his way towards Kiibo and grabbed both of his hands.

Saihara looked over at the commotion but noticed Ouma's pencil happened to break. He found it slightly odd just because Ouma had a mechanical pencil and well, now it was snapped in half.

"Kiibo! Woah! You're so cool! I didn't think I would end up meeting you here, much less have a class with you!" The green haired boy exclaimed as he removed his hands from Kiibo and pulled him into a tight hug.

Saihara quickly darted his eyes towards Ouma, knowing that the shorter boy was pretty possessive of Kiibo. He already knew Ouma was going to react negatively to the entire thing, which he did as he noticed Ouma starting to take rigid breaths and practically digging his nails into the desk.

Kiibo was just flustered by the entire ordeal. He's never had anyone just willingly go up to him like this, much less praise him.

"I'm a huge fan of your work, Kiibo! I know you just met me and maybe I'm coming off as weird, but we should be best friends! I'm Amami, by the way," the boy pulled back from the hug with an excited grin, jumping up and down with glee.

Kiibo only stared at the other with surprise before letting out a small yet awkward laugh. "A-Ahh yeah-sure." This only earned him a happy squeal in response.

"Amami. Please stop disrupting the class. We literally just got here and we're late to top it off," a shorter female with blonde hair had stated. She seemed to have a musical theme going on with her outfit hence her hair pins and musical note skirt.

Amami pouted and placed his hands on his hips. "You're no fun, Kaede. Lighten up a little. Can't you see this is Kiibo!" He beamed, motioning towards the white haired male. "He's so great and amazing and sweet and cool and nice. He's also so adorable I mean look at him!"

Just then, there was a loud slam and everyone looked over at Ouma who had slammed his hands on his desk and gotten up.

"Ouma is there a probl-" the teacher was silenced by Ouma shaking his head aggressively.

Ouma took a deep breath before he finally spoke. "I'm bored. I'm out," he forced a smile on his face and tried to walk out of the room as casually as he could.

"Hey wait Ouma you can't just leave!" But of course Ouma was long gone before he could even think about listening to the teacher.

Saihara let out a sigh before standing up as well. "Sorry teacher. I'll go after him. Ouma and I are best friends. Maybe I can convince him to come back to class."

The teacher nodded since they knew there was nothing they could do since there was still a class full of kids that needed to be tamed. "Very well then. Just make it back soon."

Saihara nodded his head and left the room to search for him.

Meanwhile Ouma was furiously stomping his feet down the hallway, mumbling out random things here and there such as: "this fucking cuntbag thinking he can talk to my Kiibo" and "fuck this guy he's a dick" and "I'm so much better than him surely Kiibo sees that" and "how dare he even think about touching my Kiibo"

He stopped once he realized he was at the room he was looking for. He took a deep breath before forcing the door open. The students inside the class seemed to jolt by the loud sound.

"A-Ahh hello. Did you need something?" A lady with long orange hair that was tied up in a ponytail had asked.

Ouma just ignored her and walked over towards the person he was looking for, slamming his hands on his desk which had startled the other.

"I don't care how much you want me to pay you, but I will literally pay anything for you to get rid of someone for me." Ouma practically hissed and everyone just watched him in surprise.

Before the other had a chance to respond, Ouma was forcibly pulled back by Saihara. "Im sorry. Don't mind him. He isn't feeling well today," he laughed as he started to drag Ouma away. 

"No! Fuck you Saihara! Let me go!" Ouma struggled against the other but was suddenly surprised by how strong Saihara really was. "I'll be back!" He called out towards the other before Saihara slapped a hand over his mouth.

"He won't be. I'm sorry for the inconvenience Miss Yukizome," he laughed awkwardly before shutting the door.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Yukizome spoke up. "So umm. Fuyuhiko. Was that a friend of yours?"

"Him?" Fuyuhiko scoffed. "I don't even know who he is."

"I believe he's one of the younger class-man. Ouma Kokichi. He's said to be the leader of an evil secret society with over ten thousand followers," A blonde hair girl spoke up happily. "It felt great to see him in person! I wish I could have asked him about his society though."

"Sonia-san! Don't say things like that!" A boy with pink haired exclaimed.

Fuyuhiko only stared at the two in surprise before smirking to himself. "Nice. An evil ruler wants to do business with me."

-elsewhere-

Saihara dragged Ouma as far as he could before he removed his hand from Ouma's mouth. "What the hell was that!" He exclaimed.

"Wasn't it obvious? I was going to get Fuyuhiko to get rid of Amami for me!" Ouma defended, stomping his foot on the ground. "But you ruined it!"

Saihara pinched his temple and let out an annoyed sigh. "Ok first of all that's too extreme for someone who only wanted to be friends with Kiibo, and second, maybe this wouldn't have been a problem if you, I don't know, talked to Kiibo!"

Ouma opened his mouth to say something but then shut it quickly as he realized that Saihara was right. 

"Yeah well, whatever! If he gets too close to Kiibo then I'm taking him out!" Ouma growled.

Saihara rolled his eyes and pat Ouma's hair. "Calm down there yandere king."

Ouma puffed his cheeks and swatted Saihara's hand; marching back towards their class. 

"I'm back," he announced as he opened the door and walked back to his seat, sitting down and staring at the board with an annoyed expression.

"Ahh-nice of you to join us again Ouma," the teacher spoke warily which only earned him an eye roll from Ouma.

Saihara came in soon after and quietly took his seat next to Ouma. He noticed that the new kid, Amami, sat next to him and his sister Kaede sat next to Kiibo.

'Well at least it's not him next to Kiibo. Less problems for me' he spoke to himself, letting out a sigh.

Just then, Saihara felt a paper be thrown on his desk and looked to his side to see that it was Amami that threw it towards him. He flattened out the note before reading it; face turning bright red at what it said.

'Hey you're a really cute girl ya know that. You should smile more ;)'

Saihara almost wished that he could pull his hat down to cover his entire face from the embarrassment that was most likely showing. After a short while, he wrote something down and then lifted it up for Amami to see.

Amami had to squint to see the writing on the paper since Saihara wrote so lightly, but he felt his face heat up probably more than Saihara when he finally read what the other put.

Saihara had written down a male gender sign and had an arrow pointed to himself. After he put it down, Saihara let out a small laugh which earned him a side glance from Ouma.

Amami narrowed his eyes at that and also noticed that Kiibo's face fell slightly when he noticed Ouma looking at Saihara.

'What kind of love triangle even is this?' He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly Yandere Ouma gives me life. Also Amami x Saihara is cute, fight me


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amami tries to redeem himself but then finds out Ouma's biggest secret; making him and Kaede take upon the role of matchmakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologize for taking so long to update but-I have no actual excuse lol hope. I made this chapter longer in an attempt to apologize :^)

As soon as the bell rang to signal the start of lunch, Ouma lulled himself out of his desk and lazily draped himself onto Saihara’s desk instead. “Saiharaaaaaaa,” Ouma whined, turning his body over in the process. “I’m so fucking borreeedddd.”

Saihara looked unfazed as he carefully pulled his notebook out from under Ouma. “That doesn’t make much sense. Lunch barely started,” He spoke matter-of-factly as he put his stuff back into his backpack.

“That’s not what I meant!” Ouma huffs, playfully shoving the other. “Did you not hear how boring that teacher was like Jesus had he never heard of something called making a class somewhat fun with an interesting voice?” He groaned at the memory, rolling over. “Anyways I’m still bored! Go buy me some lunch!” He jumps off the other desk and pulls on Saihara’s arm like a child trying to drag their mother to the toy they want at a store.

“Yes yes I am aware,” Saihara shrugged the other off of his arm and walked with him out of the class; ruffling his hair but only having his hand slapped by the other, mumbling something about not wanting to be treated like a child.

Amami couldn’t help but notice the slight look of hurt that was plastered on Kiibo’s face throughout the entire interaction, but soon enough it was replaced by a smile when a girl greeted him.

“Who-Oh it’s Kaede,” Amami blinked and spoke out monotonously before the wires in his head finally connected. “Hey wait Kaede! Kiibo is my friend!” He huffed, quickly jumping out of his seat and tripping over the other desks in his failed attempt of jumping over them.

“Is Kiibo not allowed to have more than one friend? Amami you’re too possessive,” Kaede lectured, placing her hands on her hips and pouting at her older brother.

Amami snorted and waved his hand dismissively. “Not even. I’m just such a great friend Kiibo won’t have time for another friend,” He stated proudly which only earned him an eye roll by Kaede.

“Yeah well whatever. All three of us can be friends!” She chimed, placing a hand on Kiibo’s shoulder. “Right?”

Kiibo jumped slightly and nodded nervously. “Y-Yeah of course I don’t mind,” He let out a small yet timid laugh at his response.

“Great! Well, just for an introduction, Amami and I are twins. Fraternal twins which is why we don’t look alike. People always think twins means identical but that’s not always the case,” She stated as she started to ramble on, but Amami noticed that Kiibo looked so engrossed in the conversation that he didn’t know she was going overboard with the description of what twins are.

Amami let out a sigh and looked around the class to see who else was left in the room. His thoughts were interrupted immediately by Saihara stumbling back into class and walking back to his desk to get something from his bag.

‘You gotta talk to him!’ One part of Amami’s brain was saying to him. ‘No you already gave off a bad impression when you assumed that he was a girl!’ The other part of him was saying. Amami nodded and huffed as he was having an internal argument with himself. ‘Ok but listen here you idiot. He’s not with that Ouma Kobitchy. It’s your chance to talk to him!’

“Oh shit I’m right,” Amami said to himself and quickly checked to see if a) anyone heard him just talk out loud to himself and b) where the hell Saihara went. That’s when he noticed that the other boy was already leaving the class once again. “Damn it,” He mumbled under his breath as he made his way after the other.

“Hey, Saihara!” He called out as he left the class. The other only turned around and rose a brow at him.

“Yes? Did you need something?” Saihara spoke calmly which only made Amami feel like a flustered mess. How could Saihara be so calm and collected while he himself was a wreck just speaking to him.

Amami took a deep breath which only made Saihara more confused before he spoke up. “Hey, I’m sorry for assuming you were a girl, but I really did mean it when I said you look stunning. Like damn. Girl or guy, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve laid eyes on.” Amami had long relaxed his nerves and reverted to his usual charming self. 

His words seemed to have done the trick because Saihara almost immediately became a blushing mess. “O-Oh umm. Thank you I…” He trailed off; lifting a hand to slightly pull down his hat to cover his beet red face.

The taller male’s grin widened at the others reaction as he took his free hand into his. “I know we only recently met and this is coming off as too sudden but,” he brought Saihara’s hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on it. “I would honestly really love to get to know you.”

Saihara.exe had shut down and it was evident in the way that no words were able to leave his mouth as he opened it. He quickly shut his mouth and stared at Amami in surprise. It’s not that he didn’t think Amami was attractive. Of course he did. Only someone like Ouma would think he was uglier than a pig, but Saihara had a hard time believing someone like Amami would take an interest in him. Not to mention the fact that no one has ever been interested in him before, and if they were, then they’d never made it as obvious as Amami.

Right when Saihara was beginning to calm down enough to form an answer, he heard a familiar voice behind him. “Saihara! What’s taking you so-Oh.” Saihara was wishing for so much death at the moment. Here his best friend was catching him exchanging words with his supposed love rival. Ouma would either want to kill Saihara himself or congratulate him for some reason only known to Ouma.

“Ahh! Ouma!” Saihara quickly moved his hand away from Amami and offered the other male a small smile before turning around and walking towards Ouma. “Sorry sorry here I have your Panta,” He announced as he dug through the bag that he brought from class and offered the other the bottle.

Ouma essentially squealed and took the bottle in his hand. “Thanks Saihara! You’re a lifesaver! I think I would have died without the love of my life!” He gushed as he hugged the bottle close to himself.

“But I thought the love of your life was Kii-” Saihara was quickly shut up by Ouma literally slapping his mouth with his free hand.

“Saihara don’t you ever know when it’s appropriate to say certain things?!” Ouma hissed, whacking Saihara with the bottle repeatedly, but not too harshly, in an attempt to teach him a lesson.

The taller detective let out a laugh and shielded himself from the smaller boys worthless attempt of a punishment. “Alright alright I’m sorry. Don’t be so harsh on me.”

Ouma finally let out and huffed for the thousandth time that day. “Fine then. I guess you have learned your lesson.” He laughed as he started to skip away from the other. “Come on Saihara-chan! Bet you can’t catch me!”

Amami watched the other two disappear with his mouth slowly turning into an o shape. “So….if what I heard is right...then that means that Ouma actually like…!!!” He jumped up at the thought. “And if I’m also right, that means Kiibo likes him too!” The green haired male almost did a victory dance in the middle of the hallway. Almost. And that’s because of the fact that he had also felt himself get whacked upside the head with what he presumed to be music sheets. Kaede tended to whack him with them often whenever she got irritated with him. So ten times a day basically. Amami liked to think that that’s why he wasn’t the brightest person around. She probably murdered so many poor brain cells. 

“Amami! How could you walk away from Kiibo and I?” She demanded, placing both her hands on her hips in disappointment. “Kiibo here was thinking you didn’t want to be his friend afterall!” She huffed, crossing her arms across his chest.

“It’s not a big deal-honestly Kaede please don’t get mad at Amami,” Kiibo pleaded quietly. He didn’t want to be the reason why the twins got on bad terms with each other. He honestly felt slightly happy that for once someone other than Ouma and Saihara wanted to be his friend. However Kiibo wasn’t even sure if he could call Ouma and Saihara his friends. They only occasionally say hi to him. It’s not like they were actually spending all this time together.

The green haired male gasped as he felt himself break out of his trance. “What?! No of course not Kiibo! I want to be your friend!” He exclaimed, grabbing both of Kiibo’s hands and jumping up and down in excitement. “I was only doing some research for you is all!” Which wasn’t entirely a lie, so Amami felt like he wasn’t really stretching the truth.

Kiibo furrowed his brows and tilted his head in confusion. “Doing some research for me? What do you mean?” He felt himself start to become slightly anxious. From what he was able to deduce from Amami, the green haired male was spontaneous and would go through extreme lengths for anything really. What exactly, Kiibo wasn’t too sure yet.

“On your crush of course!” Amami let go of the others hands and clasped his own together with a huge grin on his face. “I’m going to personally take the role of matchmaker for you!” He sang out softly.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kiibo immediately defended, puffing his cheeks and attempting to cover up his reddening cheeks. He didn’t think that his crush on Ouma was that obvious, and if it was, he wondered if that was why the other barely talked to him.

Kaede took a breath and shook her head. “Hold up. How can you already tell if Kiibo has a crush? We literally only had a few classes with him and didn’t see him interact with anyone,” She stated matter-of-factly.

Amami let out a small laugh and shook his head. “Oh Kaede. You’re such a typical airhead of course you never noticed,” He teased, ruffling his younger sister’s hair which only got his hand smacked away by her. He acted as if he didn’t care and continued. “You see, while I was busy flirting with Saihara, I noticed Saihara constantly glance over at Ouma. I was curious if they were a thing. I mean, why pin after someone that’s in a relationship? I didn’t want to be a homewrecker. Anyways. I noticed that my boy Kiibo here also took glances at Ouma almost as much as Saihara! What a sneaky little fella you are!” He let out a laugh, pulling the other boy into a hug. “Aww! Kiibo in love is so cute! I bet you’ve never been in a relationship before either ahh! You guys would be so cute together I can already see it now!” He gushed, swaying with the other still firmly in his embrace.

“H-Hey! Amami! Please let go!” Kiibo whined, attempting to pry the other off of him but to no avail.

Kaede rolled her eyes and grabbed Amami by his collar, pulling him back. “Ok but the more important question to ask here is, you already have a crush? It hasn’t even been a day,” She asked, wiggling her brows at her brother. “Must have been love at first sight huh, Amami? You seemed so scared that Saihara was already taken,” She giggled at the fact.

It was Amami’s turn to feel his face heat up. “Y-You know what? We were talking about Kiibo!” He stated, looking over at the other. “Anyways, you and Ouma right.”

“No! We’re not-We’re not a thing! Please just drop it,” Kiibo sighed, waving his hand dismissively.

Kaede and Amami exchanged frowns before simultaneously smiling at the same time, having already come up with an idea. 

“Alright then, Kiibo!” Amami announced, wrapping an arm around him which startled the other nonetheless, but also wrapping an arm around Kaede, pulling them together for a hug. “Starting today the three of us are going to be the best of friends and Kaede and I are gonna be your wingmen whether you like it or not!”

“Yeah Kiibo! Don’t worry! You’re in good hands with us!” Kaede beamed, rubbing her face against Kiibo’s as a small gesture of affection, immediately causing the white haired male to blush.

“Why are you guys so eager to be my friends?” Kiibo finally asked after a long pause.

Kaede turned to look at Kiibo as if he was crazy before offering him a smile. “Well Kiibo, you looked like you needed a friend, and what better friends than a pair of twins!”

“Yeah! If you want to be all mushy and disgusting, Kaede is your pal! But, if you want to talk about all that kinky stu-”

“Yeah no Amami no one asked,” Kaede rolled her eyes as she placed a hand over Amami’s mouth before she pulled back from their hug. “Point is, Kiibo, that we just wanted to be your friends. You seem like a really nice guy, and you did look a little lonely. It’s not easy for us in a new school anyways. Especially with it being high school. Most people already have their huge group of friends to hang out with ya know?”

Kiibo opened his mouth but then closed it again, repeating the action at least two more times. He was surprised that there were actually some people that wanted to be his friend. He never did know why he was shunned by most people in his grade. The only people who were slightly nice to him were Ouma and Saihara. He’s never actually had his own group of friends, so it all felt like a new and strange experience to him.

“Thanks-” He finally choked out. “You guys are really nice ya know?”

Amami nodded with a smirk. “Of course. I have always been known as the nicer and obviously the better looking twin.”

“Shut up Amami! I’m obviously the better looking on!” Kaede huffed.

“Oh yeah? You look like a lemon head to me!” He bit back.

“Yeah? Well at least I don’t look like an avocado!” She argued and the twins just kept going at it with the insults to the point where Kiibo started to laugh at them.

‘They really are twins’ Kiibo said in his mind.

Just then the bell rang indicating the end of lunch.

“Aww man I didn’t even get to eat. See Kaede this is what happens when you don’t keep your mouth shut!” Amami whined, placing a hand over his stomach. Kaede only rolled her eyes at him for the thousandth time that day.

Kiibo offered Amami a sympathetic smile as he walked back to class with them, hearing the other two bicker with each other. Kiibo figured things would be a lot more calm once they all got used to being around each other.

Amami however was still hungry by the time that they got back to class he was still complaining over it. “Ugh! I’m so hungry that I could eat a-”

“Dick?”

He took a deep breath before turning around and looking down at the purple haired male. “You know what? You little-”

“Ok! Let’s get going to class now!” Kaede stepped in between the two and pushed Amami into their class before shutting the door in Ouma’s face.

Amami himself grumbled something about how he could have taken on Ouma himself, and something about midget idiot before taking his seat. His mood, however, immediately brightened up when Saihara sat in his seat besides him and offered him a smile. Amami practically beamed at the gesture and sat up straight.

Kiibo slowly sat down in his seat next to both Ouma and Kaede, turning over to Kaede to raise a confused brow to only have her let out a nervous laugh and shrug in reply.

“Alright class! Since it is the first day of class, we are going to do a little ‘Get to Know You’ assignment. Get into groups of two or three. No more than three or so help me God-anyways. I will pass out the assignment and you will do a short presentation on the other by tomorrow. It’s just about what you learn about the other. Be sure to get each other’s numbers and try to get to know someone you don’t already know,” The teacher stated as he dismissed the students to choose their partners.

As if on cue, Amami quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around Saihara. “Hey, Saihara! Work my sister and I, yeah? We would love to get to know you!” He beamed, looking up at Saihara with pleading eyes, completely ignoring the annoyed glare that Ouma had been sending his way.

“You know what sounds like a great idea? Ouma and Kiibo should work together!” Kaede pitched in, placing her hands on Kiibo’s back and mumbling a small apology to him before she pushed him towards the other, watching as Kiibo essentially fell on top of Ouma.

Amami took this opportunity to whisper to Saihara. “We’re doing this so Ouma and Kiibo can get closer to each other, ok? So please agree?” Saihara only stared wide eyed at the other before nodding his head quickly.

“I-I’m so sorry Ouma!” Kiibo exclaimed, scrambling off of the other and offering him a hand. 

Ouma felt his face turn all kinds of reds as he shook his head. “N-No it’s fine don’t worry about it,” He desperately got on his feet before quickly reaching Saihara’s hand. “Come on let’s just be partners and-” He was cut off by the other pulling his hand away.

“No I think you should work with Kiibo. Sounds like a great idea,” Saihara offered him a smirk. “Unless. You would rather us work with Kaede and Amami work with Kiibo.”

Ouma was about to retort with some snarky comeback, but was immediately silenced by Kiibo placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s fine, Ouma. I don’t mind working with you. In fact, I think you’re pretty cool and I would like to get to know you more,” He added, a small blush on his face, but Ouma was too stupid to notice it.

The purple haired male felt himself start to malfunction until he felt Saihara, or Amami who knows, probably the latter, kick his leg. “Y-Yes I would love to be your partner!” He chimed, a huge grin on his face as he nodded his head aggressively. Kiibo’s smile brightened as well and the two started to make small talk once they found a good place to sit.

And once again, if this was an anime, the pair would most likely be surrounded by the typical pink hue and floating hearts everywhere by how happy each boy was to finally be happy to talk to the person they held such feelings for, even though the other was completely oblivious to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was 3gay5me


End file.
